battle_for_reddit_silverfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikachu
Pikachu is a character in both seasons 1 and 2 of BFRS. He did well in most of the challenges of both seasons. He is the creator of this very wiki, even though the idea was inspired by Taco. He also designed the newer icon for BFRS. Season 1 Pikachu was very possibly the last contestant to join BFRS, asking to join while Candle was asking all of the current contestants if they wanted nicknames. Pikachu didn't do that well on the first challenge, falling on the second round. Pikachu ended up on Alpha's team, along with Sans, Blue Feathered Duck, KrazyKat, and Woody. In the second challenge, Pikachu did fairly good, scoring 11/18. His team was safe. In the third challenge, Pikachu guessed 57 candies, coming out as 143 off. Not that good. In the team name challenge, their team had become The Alphas, even though sadly, only 3/6 members contributed to the name. In the fifth challenge, Pikachu competed, which removed one of his lose tickets. In the Hunger Games challenge, Pikachu took third, dying of hunger after killing Poop Box, Sans, and Yellow Shy Guy. He won an immunity ticket. In the ticket challenge, Pikachu created the Adjective Flair ticket. With an 11/12, he got a win ticket and one of his own adjective flair tickets. Everyone that had done the challenge also got an adjective flair ticket. So far, The Alphas have not been up for elimination. In the double meme challenge, Pikachu scored 14/20 and 8/20, and The Alphas still are not UFE. This was the final challenge of BFRS, before Yellow Shy Guy played the chocobo on Snitchy. Pikachu was eliminated by Giant Firey-Zilla's lose ticket distribution, along with Taco and O.F.P.O.T.O.D. Awesome Duck was the only one to not be eliminated, granting them the prize, a reddit silver. Pre-Season Two Before BFRSA, Candle ranked his top 5 contestants, with Pikachu at #2. Quote, "He turned from "yet another player" to a contestant who's posts I enjoyed seeing. Not to mention, I don't really like Pokémon." Candle even made a meme because of it (even though the meme was about bike pump/bathroom sink). Season Two In BFRSA, Pikachu was the 9th contestant to join, not earning him anything. Sadly, he was not picked for one of Awesome Duck's three to receive a prize. The first challenge of BFRSA was the same as BFRS, so he already knew what to do. Surprisingly, he fell on stage 2, just like the original. Also surprisingly, him and Yellow Shy Guy, who are both yellow, fell on stage 2, where the color was yellow! Afterwards, Pikachu was put on Sans' team, along with Counterweight Bathroom Sink, Soviet Union Flag, Orange, Roblox Noob Oofer, R.O.F.P.O.T.O.D, Blue Feathered Duck, Broken Car, Doug Dimmadome Hat, and Yaoi Paddle. For the team naming challenge, oh don't even get me started for his team. Yaoi Paddle misunderstood Candle's directions, doing the whole challenge by themself, and then Counterweight Bathroom Sink saying goodbye, so everybody besides Yaoi Paddle getting lose tickets, and our team name becoming "T". Both Pikachu and Yaoi Paddle made rants about restarting the challenge, with other contestants agreeing. Even through their efforts, Candle kept the challenge results the same. Pikachu gained a lose ticket. In the next challenge, the drawing challenge, Pikachu decided to draw Doug Dimmadome hat for the challenge, and got a 14/18. This time area was the crap-posting era, such as the chain that everyone added to. Pikachu did not participate in any of this. The next challenge was the Candle Rant, where Pikachu choked and just complained about Pichusin3, a troll on the subreddit that was giving silver to random posts, and about the "do challenge". Candle also thought the rant was kind of bland, and Pikachu got a 12/23. The next challenge was the Team Gifts challenge. Pikachu gave Sans a Nintendo Switch with a copy of Undertale, Soviet Union Flag, a framed photo of Stalin, R.O.F.P.O.T.O.D, a new frame, for orange, anti-rotting cream, for Doug Dimmadome Hat, Doug Dimmadome, for Blue Feathered Duck, blue seeds, for Roblox Noob Oofer, 10000 Robux, and for Yaoi Paddle, a fancy handle. Before these results were posted, though, Yellow Shy Guy took Candle's mechanical arm for Terminator Eggy Webb, which was connected to the poor host's heart, killing him. While Candle was dead, Emerald took over for him, but did an awful job. Pikachu created a Candle Recovery Center, which didn't work, so he made a Candle Recovery Center Creator, which didn't work, so French Dictionary created a Candle Recovery Center Creator Creator, which, you guessed it, didn't work. After these events, Pikachu created Robot Candle, which Emerald had to insert Candle's brain into, but was destroyed and called "absolutely hideous" and "very disrespectful". Yikes. After that, he built a Candle Speaker Box, which wasn't destroyed, but wasn't used because it "didn't have any hosting experience". After that, there was a contest to reconstruct candle, one part at a time. Pikachu did the challenge first, drawing Candle's flame. After the contest, Emerald gave Pikachu a free annihilation ticket for "being her favorite contestant so far". Pikachu rejected the ticket and hid it in a secret place. Also, Terminator Eggy Webb built a time machine and went back to get original Candle, but French Dictionary broke it and he got stuck, so Pikachu built his own time machine, threatening to use his annihilation ticket on French Dictionary if he broke that one. At midnight, it worked and Eggy Webb did a reset, and everything was back to normal. A time later, there was a challenge to punish Yellow Shy Guy for causing all of this. Pikachu made a torture device, and was one of the best submissions, as he was 4th in points afterwards. The next challenge was to draw a voting icon, and Pikachu earned 8 points for his. The most recent challenge was another Hunger Games challenge, which he took 7th in, just like his final ranking in BFRS. Gallery Trivia * Pikachu has been in 3 camps. One is shut down, and one he was eliminated in. Both were hosted by fellow BFRS contestants, Yellow Shy Guy (BattleForIDFB) and Yaoi Paddle (BattleForSeasonTwo) * Pikachu is the only contestant that is a Pokémon * PIkachu originally wanted to be named Thing, but Candle entered him as Pikachu anyway * Pikachu is shown to be very good with technology, as he has created Robot candle, Candle Speaker Box, Recovery Centers, and a time machine. Category:Characters